


Presenza di spirito

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Le mie prigioni di ragazzina erano muri d'insicurezza che si sarebbero sgretolati come castelli di sabbia, andando avanti.Diventando donna.Diventando altro.





	Presenza di spirito

**Personaggio:** Mirtilla Malcontenta  
 **Genere/i:**  Comico, Malinconico   
 **Avvertimento/i:**  nessuno  
 **Nota/e:**  nessuna  
 **Contesto/i:** Contesto generale/Vago  
 **Rating:**  verde  
 **Lunghezza storia:** flash  
 **Introduzione:** "Le mie prigioni di ragazzina erano muri d'insicurezza che si sarebbero sgretolati come castelli di sabbia,  _andando avanti._  
Diventando donna.  
Diventando  _altro_.  
Ma  _avanti_  io non ci posso più andare. "  
 **Note d'autore:** la storia è stata scritta per il contest [Citazioni in cerca d'autore (Oscar Edition)](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11573514) indetto da Rosmary sul forum di EFP: la storia, dunque, si basa sul prompt "Prima d'allora, non aveva mai compreso cosa significasse essere in gabbia", frase ideata dalla stessa Rosmary.  
  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
 

_**Presenza di spirito** _

 

 

 

  
La cosa brutta della solitudine è che si ha troppo tempo per pensare.   
Certo, quello lo avevo capito già  _prima_ , quando la libertà – di azione e di pensiero – era totale.   
Il problema è  _ora._  
_Ora,_ poi! Che cosa sciocca, una connotazione temporale!  _Prima_  e  _dopo_  possono essere un modo accettabile di suddividere il pensiero, ma  _ora_ è completamente insensato, è una caratterizzazione così ingenua!  
È che certe abitudini sono dure a  _morire_.   
Al contrario di me, naturalmente.   
Non sono certo una persona  _spiritosa_ : è che a volte, in questo stato, è inevitabile avere dei pensieri fissi.   
  
Ma sto divagando: è facile perdere il filo del discorso, quando non si hanno più abbastanza dita per tenere il conto degli anni trascorsi con un cervello d'adolescente.   
Solitudine e troppi pensieri, dicevo.  
Il fatto è che, ultimamente, possiedo entrambi in abbondanza.   
Così mi sono ritrovata a pensare che dev'esserci un filo di amara ironia che cuce insieme quel che resta della mia esistenza.  
Mamma scelse il mio nome fra le pagine del suo romanzo preferito:  _Myrtle_.   
No, non sono il simbolo della luce verde all'orizzonte, figuriamoci!  
Io sono la donna prigioniera di una vita infelice, prigioniera di un marito geloso, la donna che muore in mezzo ad una strada.  
Non credo che la mia povera mamma si sia mai perdonata una tale premonizione.   
Quando ero piccina, associavo la prigionia a ideali romantici e cavallereschi: sognavo di essere la bellissima principessa rinchiusa nella torre da una strega malvagia, rinchiusa ad aspettare con trepidazione d'essere salvata dal mio prode principe senza macchia e senza paura.   
A salvarmi dalle prese in giro degli altri bambini non fu un principe, ma un gufo inaspettato.  
Scoprii presto, però, che anche nel castello delle fiabe si può perdere la libertà d'essere felici.  
  
Ora lo so che quella libertà non me la tolse nessuno, ma che sono stata io, sempre io, a innalzare muri.   
Perché i muri isolano, ma danno anche l'impressione di proteggere.   
Perché a volte le nostre prigioni ce le costruiamo da soli, scambiando gocce d'acqua per lanci di pietre, e quando cerchiamo di tornare indietro il trucco non funziona più.  
Sono state tante le prigioni in cui mi sono rinchiusa, tanti i muri contro cui ho pianto, dando loro la colpa della mia infelicità.

  
Lenti spesse davanti agli occhi –  _Myrtle Quattrocchi._  
Brufoli infiammati – _Myrtle l'Erumpent._  
Lacrima facile –  _Mediocre, Malinconica, Musona, Malcontenta Myrtle._

  
  
Prima d'ora, non avevo mai compreso cosa significasse essere in gabbia.  
Le mie prigioni di ragazzina erano muri d'insicurezza che si sarebbero sgretolati come castelli di sabbia,  _andando avanti._  
Diventando donna.  
Diventando  _altro_.  
Ma  _avanti_  io non ci posso più andare.   
Dicevo di detestare la mia vita –  _che adolescente originale_! – ma quando ho avuto la possibilità di lasciarla ho lottato con tutta me stessa per restare.  
  
Non è la Morte la mia prigione.  
Morire  _davvero_  avrebbe significato luce.   
Avrebbe significato l'inizio di un viaggio.  
  
Io  _non sono_ , ma sono qui.   
Eterno purgatorio, e neanche un peccato da espiare.  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
_Note:  
Solitamente, per abitudine, utilizzo i termini della prima traduzione anche per quanto riguarda i personaggi, ma in questo caso ho scelto di utilizzare il nome originale per il semplice fatto che trovo “Mirtilla” una traduzione proprio brutta per quella che dovrebbe essere una ragazzina babbana. Inoltre, il suo nome originale mi permette a riallacciarmi a Myrtle Wilson de “Il Grande Gatsby”: essendo Myrtle una Nata Babbana, mi sembra plausibile che sua madre amasse F.S. Fitzgerald. Infine, il graduale cambiamento dal tono leggero della prima parte fino ad arrivare a quello più amaro del finale è voluto: nonostante tutto, io ho sempre trovato il personaggio di Myrtle dotato di una contorta ironia. Volevo inoltre sottolineare quanto, in fondo, lei sia condannata a restare per sempre in balia del suo essere una ragazzina molto giovane, pur senza negare la tragicità del suo destino. _

 

 


End file.
